Terror
by Lord Danaelus
Summary: This is probably my first actual SERIOUS story also, visit Darkest steel shadow to see another warhammer story


**FORCE**

The wind was blowing as the last of the Dreadnauts stepped into line. It was drawing dark and the Blood Angels were drawing restless. Their leader Lark Shrahp was a bold mand who had scars running down the left side of his face where he had seen near doom many times in his years as a general. His right arm had been ripped off by a Carnifex four years ago but it has since been replaced by a robotic arm which he used just as fiercely as a chainsword.

His army also had a squad of Space Wolves assisting him in the fight. Lark had started his speech at the start of the battle: "I know that our enemy outnumbers us yet we still and always will remain the mightiest troops in the galaxy." At that moment Lark heard one of the Space Solves cry out "HAR BLOODY HAR!" Lark took this into mind. His eyes scanned through the squads of blood red armour until he saw the Space wolves. "Yes." he said."Lots of blood will be shed and many of us will die but..." Lark removed his red helmet to reveal the scarred face beneath. "But we will emerge victorious." Lark Shrahp put his battle worn helmet back on and charged into battle in a frenzy. The troops all followed. The Blood Angels ran onto the huge field toward the blue army all bearing the Eye of Chaos. Thousand Sons. As the Blood Angels came closer they realised that it was not just Thousand Sons but Necrons and Tyranids too. This was a very unlikely combination. 'Wait' Lark thought "Necrons want harvest, Chaos want domination and Tyranids? They must be in it for chocolate!" To Lark it was all starting to make sense now. Sort of."But why team up?"

After 30 of the space marines were exterminated, only 15 of the larger combined army were killed off. A Squad of 5 chaos bikers soared in and blew off a Space wolf's head with a stream of intense bolter fire. The Entire squad was eliminated by two Dreadnauts but both of them were eliminated by a devastating Necron Monolith strike.

Blood was everywhere and now the Carnage was sprouting over the field because of the Necron Monolith's ability to transport the skeletal warriors across the field. A Necron Destroyer came up to Lark from behind and Fired. Lark moved in time and leapt up on to the back of the destroyer and stabbed his chainsword in through it's back. Lark's Bolter was shot out of his hand by a particular black glowing force. A Chaos Sorcerer came up to Him and slashed him across the leg with a big swipe from a large chaos sword which knocked Lark to the ground. The Sorcerer's gun was still weeping energy from that doombolt. The Sorcerer raised his Sword for a killing swipe but Lark instinctively picked up his chainsword and stabbed it through the Sorcerer's Heart. Blood trickled down the chainsword in a moment of silence as Lark watched the sorcerer drop his sword and gun. The sound they made sounded like a sonic boom at the time, or was that just Lark's heart beating? He hadn't been so scared since he lost his arm four years ago.

There he sat in the dust by himself just recovering. The Sorcerer was lying in a puddle of blood just in front of him. The smell of waste and smoke bellowed around him and the sounds of screams echoed in his ears. He took off his helmet and sat it next to him. Then he passed out.

When he awoke he was in a makeshift bunker and wounded marines were around him. to his left there was an Assault Marine with his lower legs torn off and a huge gash in his arm. A Tech Marine came over to Lark with a box. "I'm sorry about the old one."He said."I hope you find this to your liking." Lark looked down at his leg. There was a shiny new plate where the gash was. "Thanks. I think." He opened the box . Inside there was... Protective wrapping. "Huh?" Lark asked. " Look inside the wrapping." the Tech Marine said. Carefully lark peeled off the wrapping. Inside was a Pre-Heresy helmet. It was the kind with the long rounded snout look and it was black in colour with red eyes and a wreath going around the sides and back of the helmet. "What about the old one?" Lark asked as he was feeling that he was in a questionable mood. The Tech Marine then started. "Well you can sort of hear nothing outside." Lark tilted his head to one side. " Errr. It sort of got run over by a Predator tank that we sent out with some others to destroy the Monoliths." Lark lifted his head. " SIGH... We won the battle Sir!" The Tech Marine blurted out cheerfully. " OOOOkay!" Lark put on his new helmet and sat up.

At that very minute the last Tyranid Warrior stepped up and roared. Lark leapt up with guns blazing and slaughtered the raging beast.

**THE SPACE MARINES HAD WON THE BATTLE.**

**FOR NOW.**

**THE END**


End file.
